Here with me
by VicPin
Summary: :Longsongfic:Treyle: Secuela del fic "Creeping", de queenBwaldorf. ¿Qué sucedió cuando Trent y Kyle se toparon una fría noche de invierno? Dedicado a: queenBwaldorf. Pésimo summary; mejor pásenle y lean :-


**_¡Qué onda de nuevo, gente!_  
**

**_Aquí les caigo con el segundo fic del día de hoy, nada más que este es un longsongfic cuyos protagonistas son Trent Boyett y Kyle Broflovski. _****_Este songfic es en realidad una secuela del fic "Creeping" de queenBwaldorf, a quien le pedí permiso para escribir y publicar este fic, y a quién se lo dedico por entero._**

**_La canción que se usó en esta ocasión es una rola rompevenas (al menos desde mi perspectiva): "Here with me" de la cantante Dido. Es una canción bella, intensa, reflexiva... Y aunque tal vez la letra no tenga nada de relación con la siguiente historia, la elegí porque me parecía la más apropiada para retratar lo sucedido después de "Creeping"._**

**_Ojalá les guste :-), aunque sé que el siguiente fic está un poco revuelto O.o._**

**_En fin, no tengo nada más que decir... Excepto este par de advertencias: _**

**_1. _****_Los personajes no son míos, sino que son de Matt y Trey._**

**_2. El contenido es más tragedia que romance, así que si eres una persona sensible en mayor o menor medida, te recomiendo que tengas a la mano un kleenex (caja o paquete). _**

**_Un saludo y feliz jueves!_**

**_Vicka._**

* * *

**Here with me.**

* * *

Dedicado a:** queenBwaldorf**

* * *

En una tarde fría de invierno, Kyle Broflovski se encontraba en la biblioteca de South Park intentando concentrarse en la lectura de su libro de Biología. No obstante, sabía que no podía lograr la concentración de siempre en ese momento, no cuando estaba al pendiente de que en cualquier momento llegaría esa persona indeseable que le pidió encontrarse ahí, en ese oscuro rincón del templo de la lectura antes del atardecer.

No había podido dormir bien en tres noches; de hecho, el tan sólo recordar la razón de su mal sueño producía en él una ola de desesperación, angustia y, aunque le doliera admitirlo, resignación al respecto.

Cerrando su libro, miró el reloj.

Las 6 de la tarde.

A esa hora se supone que él llegaría. A esa hora se supone que lo vería cara a cara.

Miró nuevamente su reloj, rogando que el tipo no se apareciera y así pudiera salir huyendo del lugar como alma que se lleva el diablo. El reloj marcaba las 6:05 de la tarde, por lo que el pelirrojo suspiró aliviado. Le había puesto como condición a su visitante que no toleraría ninguna tardanza de su parte, que si pasaban cinco minutos después de las 6, que ni se le ocurriera aparecerse en la biblioteca ni en su presencia.

Guardando su libro en la mochila, se levantó de la mesa, guardó la silla en su lugar y se dispuso a caminar a paso rápido hacia la salida; no obstante, a mitad del pasillo, alguien lo jaló rudamente de su brazo y lo llevó de vuelta al rincón a rastras para aprisionarlo entre sus brazos.

Kyle no se dignó a mirarle al rostro.

Sabía que era _él_. Sabía que era esa persona a quien no quiere ver ni en pintura. Sabía que era ese hombre al que creía capaz de causar graves daños a los que le rodean, especialmente a él luego de ese penoso incidente que marcaría sus vidas para siempre.

- Mírame – le ordenó su interlocutor con frialdad.

Kyle no dijo nada ni mucho menos se dignó a mirarle.

- Mírame.

El pelirrojo nuevamente se negó.

- Kahl, mírame.

- No.

- Mírame.

- No.

- ¡Con un carajo, mírame!

Kyle finalmente volvió su rostro hacia su interlocutor, un joven castaño de complexión robusta y ojos cafés. Éste, con indignación, le reclamó:

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste, eh? ¿Por qué me has hecho esto?

- No lo entenderías…

- Stan me dijo que mañana por la noche te largarás con ese miserable de Boyett una vez que él haya terminado algunos de sus asuntos aquí.

- Cartman… No quiero hablar de esto.

- ¡Pues lo harás!

- ¡No!

Kyle se zafó de Cartman y, volviéndose hacia éste, exclamó:

- ¡¿Tienes la más jodida idea de cómo me siento en estos momentos, Cartman? ¡¿Crees tú que me fue fácil decirle a Boyett que seas tú la única persona que deba pagar por un estúpido error de la infancia? ¡Pues sinceramente no estoy tranquilo desde el día en que me topé con él en la calle y haber hecho un trato con él!

- ¡Pero al menos pudiste convencerle de que no torture a nadie, ni siquiera a mí, que me mantuvo encerrado cinco días sin comer y me golpeó salvajemente en una casa abandonada! ¡Casi no llegaba vivo a mi hogar, ¿lo sabías?

- ¡Tú no entiendes nada!

- ¡Yo creo que sí te entiendo, Kahl! ¡Entiendo que tú, con tal de salvar a dos de tres, elegiste al marica y al pobretón por encima de mí!

- No tuve opción.

- ¡La tenías!

- ¡¿La tenía? ¡¿A costa de qué? ¡¿De involucrar a gente inocente en esto? ¡Porque Boyett planeaba hacernos daño a través nuestros seres queridos! ¡A Stan a través de Wendy! ¡A Kenny a través de Butters y de Karen! ¡A mí a través de mi familia! ¡Y a ti simplemente te torturaría dejándote de comer! ¿Y dices que yo debí haberte salvado?

Cartman no le respondió.

_**I didn't hear you leave**_

_**I wonder how am I still here**_

_**And I don't want to move a thing**_

_**It might change my memory**_

Kyle, con lágrimas en los ojos, añadió:

- Boyett nos vigilaba, Cartman. Nos vigilaba en todo momento… ¡Y nosotros ni en cuenta! ¡No sabíamos que él nos seguía hacia nuestros hogares, hacia la escuela, hacia la cafetería de los Tweak…! ¡A todos lados! Él conoce todas y cada una de nuestras debilidades…

- Estás equivocado… Él no conoce la mía.

- ¡Por supuesto que sí, Cartman! ¡Sabe que tu debilidad es tu madre!

- Eso es solo una pantalla, Kahl. Por mí, que se cargue a la puta de mi madre si quiere. ¡Se la regalo! A ella jamás le he importado ni un carajo…

- ¿Y entonces qué es o quién es tu debilidad, eh? ¡¿Qué o quién? Y ten cuidado, porque Boyett puede estar aquí sin que nosotros lo sepamos…

Cartman se acercó al oído de Kyle y, con la voz temblorosa, le respondió:

- Eres tú…

Kyle abrió los ojos como platos. Cartman, mirándole entonces a los ojos, añadió:

- Si Boyett te separa de mí… Una parte de mí moriría con tu ausencia…

- Eric…

- Cuando Stan me dijo que habías dormido con Boyett como una muestra de que cumplirías tu palabra de irte con él, me sentí fatal. El solo pensar que él tocara tus labios y tu cuerpo me enfurece, me hace explotar de rabia y deseara matarle con todas mis fuerzas.

- Dios…

- Por eso te cité aquí, en este lugar… Y tal vez en presencia de ese maldito cabrón, quien de seguro, como dices, ha de esconderse por aquí… Para tratar de convencerte de que no permitieras que no te llevara lejos de aquí, de mí… Porque de hacerlo… Juro que lo encontraré y lo mataré sin piedad alguna.

- Eric, por favor…

Cartman acercó su rostro al de Kyle y, uniendo su frente con la suya, susurró:

- Es curioso… Tú eres también su debilidad por lo que he podido entender, Kahl. Eres nuestra debilidad y nuestra pasión… La mía y la de él… La mía por el simple hecho de que reúnes todo lo que detesto y amo a la vez… Y la suya por hallarte bello, enigmático, interesante… Dulce criatura, tu belleza enloquece a todos, definitivamente lo hace… Y por eso sé que si no eres mío… Tampoco serás de él.

El castaño sacó de sus bolsillos una navaja. Kyle, al notarlo, intentó zafarse de su opresor, pero éste lo retuvo con fuerza de las muñecas para aplicarle la tajada por el estómago.

Minutos más tarde, aquél rincón de la biblioteca estaba teñida de rojo; dos figuras yacían en el suelo, una herida en el área del estómago y la otra respirando entrecortadamente por culpa de las lágrimas… Y de su misma culpabilidad.

Tomándose las manos el uno al otro, Cartman y Kyle se miraban mutuamente.

Cartman no quería llegar a ese extremo de lastimar a la persona que ha sido su obsesión la mayor parte de su vida, pero la situación que se cernía sobre Kyle lo ameritaba.

Sólo así lograría que Kyle no se saliera de su vida por la fuerza, aún a sabiendo que su cuerpo había sido tomado por otro… Aunque a ese otro no lo consideraba un rival, sino una amenaza para la vida del propio Kyle.

Un grito ensordecedor invadió la sala; la bibliotecaria, con espanto, había descubierto a ambos jóvenes en medio de un charco de sangre. Llamando a la policía desde su celular, se acercó a Kyle a prestarle primeros auxilios; Cartman, por su parte, sonrió y susurró:

- Que se joda Trent Boyett… Él no te alejará de mí… No lo permitiré… Aunque para ello tenga que matarlo.

_**Oh I am what I am**_

_**I'll do what I want**_

_**But I can't hide**_

Se puso de pie el castaño ante la mirada de odio que le dirigía la bibliotecaria; con la sonrisa aún en sus labios, le dijo a la mujer:

- Vea que se lo lleven a un lugar seguro en donde Trent Boyett no pueda encontrarlo…

- ¡Cobarde! – exclamaba la mujer - ¡No puedes echarle la culpa a otro por algo que no hizo! ¡Quédate aquí y enfrenta las consecuencias de tus actos!

Cartman no respondió.

Simplemente se dio la vuelta y se marchó del lugar ante la mirada atónita de la bibliotecaria, quien se enfocaba más en mantener vivo a Kyle en lo que llegaba la ambulancia para que lo pudieran trasladar.

Kyle, por su parte, sentía un profundo dolor en su costado por la herida; si bien no fue muy profunda como para quitarle la vida, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, lo que podría ameritar que se encontrara pronto en un estado de shock o con la consciencia perdida.

Empezó a recordar.

A evocar con fuerza cómo habían acabado las cosas de ese modo…

- ¿P-por q-qué y-yo…? – susurró - ¿T-Trent… P-por q-qué y-yo?

**_&%&%&%&%&_**

_::Flashback::_

_Kyle caminaba por las oscuras calles de South Park en medio de una nevada nocturna. Había salido de la casa de Stan, su mejor amigo, muy disgustado. La razón no podía ser otra que Eric Cartman, su amirival, quien se pasó la tarde entera jodiéndolo con burlas hacia su gente, como siempre lo había hecho desde que se conocieron. Hartándose de las burlas de Cartman, terminó por irse de la casa de los Marsh ante las vanas súplicas de Stan y de Kenny. _

_Esa situación ya lo tenía harto, cansado y hasta cierto punto hastiado; no pasaba ningún solo momento en que desease no escuchar a Cartman aunque fuera por un día. Un solo día de descanso sería suficiente para el joven pelirrojo para poder ganar fuerzas y, por resignación más que por gusto, soportar de nueva cuenta la tortura diaria._

_- Maldito infeliz… – susurraba._

_Ojalá no se le ocurriera al gordo llamarle a su casa dizque para pedir disculpas._

_De repente chocó con alguien; el pelirrojo, lejos de reclamarle al transeúnte, murmuró:_

_- Disculpe…_

_De manera repentina, el transeúnte tomó a Kyle fuertemente de la muñeca y le dijo:_

_- Tiempo sin verte… Kyle Broflovski._

_Kyle sintió que su sangre se helaba de miedo al escuchar aquella voz. Con los pelos de punta, se volvió discretamente hacia su inesperado interlocutor… Y, aterrorizado, quiso retroceder al ver quién era el individuo que le hablaba con tanta familiaridad._

_- Trent Boyett._

_**And I won't go**_

_**I won't sleep**_

_**I can't breathe**_

_**Until you're resting here with me**_

_El aludido, un musculoso joven rubio de ojos azules oscuros, chaqueta roja y pantalones rasgados, sonrió y añadió:_

_- Veo que no estás feliz de verme. _

_- ¿Q-qué n-no e-estoy f-feliz de ve-verte? B-bueno… E-en realidad n-no te e-esperaba v-verte por aquí…_

_El tipo sacó disimuladamente de su chaqueta un arma de fuego y, apuntándole a Kyle, le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro:_

_- Hablemos, Kyle. Hace tiempo que no hablamos._

_- ¿E-en serio? ¿C-cuánto t-tiempo ha-hace que no hablamos?_

_- Uhmmm… ¿12 años?_

_- Cielos… E-es mucho tiempo…_

_- Ven._

_Dicho esto, el rubio jaló al joven judío hacia el callejón más cercano, en donde lo aprisionó contra la pared y, mirándolo fijamente, le dijo:_

_- ¿Disfrutaste de tu vida en los años que me mantuvieron en prisión, Broflovski?_

_- N-no..._

_- ¡Mentiroso!_

_El rubio le apuntó el arma a la cabeza. _

_Kyle, aterrorizado, imploró:_

_- P-por f-favor… N-no me lastimes… Podemos llegar a un acuerdo…_

_- Tus amigos y tú tuvieron demasiado tiempo para arreglar las cosas, Broflovski. Demasiado para cuatro hijos de perra que fácilmente pueden echarle a uno la culpa._

_- Trent… Por favor…_

_- Juré vengarme de ustedes, Kyle… Pero esta vez no será directamente…_

_El pelirrojo se sorprendió al oír esas últimas palabras._

_Trent, satisfecho por haber intimidado al pelirrojo, bajó el arma y, con una sonrisa maquiavélica, le dijo:_

_- Tienes un hermano pequeño, ¿no es verdad, Broflovski?_

_Kyle sintió que el miedo empezaba a invadir su alma. Trent se echó a reír y, en tono burlón, añadió:_

_- Si yo fuera ustedes, cuidaría más seguido a mis seres queridos… Oh… Se me salió…_

_- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Trent? – interrogó el pelirrojo con un poco de valor acumulado._

_- No lo sé… ¿Venganza? ¿Justicia? No lo sé… No he decidido qué hacer con tu familia, Broflovski… Tal vez una vez que el pequeño… ¿Ike se llama, no? Tal vez una vez el pequeño Ike se entere de que su hermano no siempre había sido la persona que más admiraba en su corta vida y que en lugar de eso sea un mentiroso que pone en peligro su integridad física y moral… En fin, no importa…_

_- Oh, por Dios…_

- … _Sólo te aconsejo que vigiles de cerca a tu hermanito. No queremos que le pase algo malo… _

_**I won't leave**_

_**I can't hide**_

_**and I cannot be**_

_**Until you're resting here with me**_

_- Maldito…_

_El rubio se rió del judío y espetó:_

_- Eso es lo que ustedes debieron haber pensado cuando me culparon por segunda vez por lo de Cartlidge hace cinco años._

_- Boyett…_

_- Oh… Lo olvidé: Soy un convicto recién liberado. Desde hace seis meses…_

_- ¡¿Seis meses? E-eso quiere decir que… Oh, Dios mío…_

_Kyle no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando._

_El tipo había sido liberado seis meses atrás… El tiempo suficiente como para que él los vigilara y se aprendiera todos sus movimientos desde sus horarios y sus actividades de vida cotidiana… _

_Hasta sus familias._

_El rubio, por su parte, mantenía en su interior una lucha constante por mantener la calma y la apariencia de hombre vengativo. Si bien ansiaba con todas sus fuerzas vengarse de la banda de Stan, había algo en Kyle que hacía que surgieran sus más bajos instintos, los cuales en esos momentos estaban más que despiertos._

_Si por él fuera, en ese preciso momento estaría abusando sexualmente de él para poder calmar ese apetito tan feroz que pronto podría salirse de control._

_El abuso sexual podría ser una venganza excelente para Broflovski por provocarle esa extraña e inexplicable reacción, pero Trent quería algo más del chiquillo pelirrojo: Por alguna razón desconocida, el rubio pensaba tomar al pelirrojo y desaparecer con él del mapa de Colorado para siempre, tal vez en obediencia a tratar de llenar ese vacío en su vida de tener a alguien con quien compartir su vida…_

_O tal vez por querer conocer el calor de un compañero sentimental._

_Las mujeres se fijaban mucho en él por su atractivo; había dormido con ellas, pero ninguna había logrado llegar a su atormentado interior y calmar aquél espíritu desgarrado por la soledad, la violencia y la inocencia robada desde su tierna edad por culpa de su familia._

_No recordaba qué era el calor de una madre, el apoyo de un padre o el consejo de un hermano o un amigo; lo único que conoció en su vida fueron las salvajes golpizas que presenciaba en su hogar por parte de su padre alcohólico hacia una madre sumisa y temerosa. Ésta, ante la ausencia del padre, transmitía toda su rabia en él y en sus hermanos, una rabia que sustituía todo amor maternal._

_En la escuela él no era diferente; todo lo que recibía en casa lo aplicaba en la escuela. Recordaba que la directora había mandado a llamar a su madre en reiteradas ocasiones por la conducta que mostraba para con sus compañeros, mas la mujer nunca se aparecía._

_Cuando pisó la prisión, su familia desapareció por completo del mapa, abandonándolo a su suerte. Nunca volvió a tener noticias de ellos… Y sinceramente las cosas eran mejores así por su bienestar emocional quebrantado que tal vez podría ser reconstruido poco a poco una vez que se lleve al joven que estaba enfrente de él a alguna parte del mundo en donde nadie les conozca y pudieran vivir solos en paz._

_Ese sería el pago de Broflovski: Estar con él durante el resto de sus días._

_Sin dejar de sostenerle la mirada al pelirrojo y, curveando una sonrisa, le dijo:_

_- Hagamos un trato, Broflovski._

_Kyle no dijo nada._

_**I don't want to call my friends**_

_**They might wake me from this dream**_

_**And I can't leave this bed**_

_**Risk forgetting all that's been**_

_Boyett continuó:_

_- No lastimaré a nadie de tu familia… Si tú te entregas voluntariamente como mi rehén una vez que termine de cobrarles la deuda a tus amigos. _

_Kyle nuevamente no dijo nada._

_- ¿Qué dices, Broflovski? ¿Serías mi boleto para salir de Colorado o prefieres que le haga daño a tu hermanito querido?_

_- ¿Tengo opción?_

_- Tienes dos: Una que te beneficia, puesto que me sirves más con vida que muerto, y otra que podría perjudicar a terceros…_

_El judío estaba entre la espada y la pared._

_Boyett realmente era mucho más listo de lo que había anticipado. Por lo visto la vida en prisión le favoreció bastante en el ámbito de la astucia y la inteligencia, puesto que el tipo podía pensar con precisión y claridad._

_Ni siquiera Eric Cartman era así de brillante como Boyett en ese ámbito._

_Todavía no olvidaba aquella ocasión en que el rubio intentó vengarse de ellos al dejarse llevar por la furia que había acumulado en su primer período de convicto, justamente cuando tenían 9 o 10 años. En ese entonces el único que había pagado la parte de la deuda fue Butters, quien permaneció hospitalizado durante 2 meses en el área de cuidados intensivos._

_Dios quiera que el pobre Stotch no sufriera en sus manos de nuevo ahora que ambos jóvenes tienen 18 años y Trent podría pensar y maquinar bien su venganza sin tener la necesidad de dejarse llevar por la rabia._

_El tipo podría tener un índice de maldad del más alto nivel si se lo propusiera._

_Suspirando con resignación, el pelirrojo le respondió:_

_- Realmente me sorprendes, Trent. Nadie te bajaba de delincuente rabioso y de carácter explosivo hasta ahora, cuando presencio aquí mismo cómo tu mente criminal ha evolucionado a pasos agigantados._

_- Más bien ha sido mi deseo de venganza lo que evolucionó, Kyle. Yo sigo siendo el mismo ladrón rabioso de siempre._

_- Aún así… Das miedo y asco._

_- Oh… Entonces eso… ¿Eso significa que serás mi rehén o que me das el jodido permiso para llegar a tu hermanito?_

_- Prefiero ser tu rehén que ver a Ike muerto… Salvo una condición._

_Trent arqueó la ceja en señal de interés. _

_Kyle añadió:_

_- No metas a nadie de nuestros seres queridos en esto. Ellos desconocen por entero el problema._

_- ¿Por qué no? Sería divertido gritar a los cuatro vientos que ustedes fueron los verdaderos culpables de la muerte de Cartlidge._

_- No lo digo por eso._

_- ¿Entonces por qué?_

_- Porque se sabe que los de tu calaña son capaces de dañar a otros sin importarle las consecuencias; si te pido que no le hagas daño a terceros, es justamente por esas personas que te lo pido, no por mis amigos._

_**Oh I am what I am**_

_**I'll do what I want**_

_**But I can't hide**_

_- ¡Je! ¿Lo dices en serio?_

_- ¿Crees que estoy bromeando cuando se trata de vidas inocentes?_

_- Conociendo a los de tu calaña, Broflovski, es posible que estés diciendo la verdad… Y es posible que también estés mintiendo._

_- Pues si de algo te sirve saber, Trent, es que ninguna de nuestras familias conoce nuestra culpabilidad por lo de Cartlidge. El que lo supieran supondría un suicidio social, que es lo que me imagino que anhelas para nosotros como la dulce venganza que siempre has querido para con nosotros._

_- Mmmm… Listo… Eres realmente listo, Broflovski. De los cuatro, tú eres el que sabe ver las cosas más allá de su apariencia._

_- Digamos que mi convivencia con Cartman ha contribuido a que vea las cosas de esa forma._

_- Je…_

_**Maldito gordo de mierda**__, pensó el rubio con rabia mientras reflexionaba sobre la condición que Kyle le quería imponer._

_El joven judío era listo, tenía que admitirlo; era listo y muy justo desde su manera de ver las cosas. No se había equivocado al ver que el chico era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de evitar que su familia y sus seres queridos salieran heridos si les llegaba a ponerles una mano encima, especialmente a su hermano menor, Ike, a quien lo había clasificado como su máxima debilidad._

_Kyle, al notar que Trent estaba demorándose en meditar la propuesta, añadió:_

_- Veo que no te gusta mi condición._

_- ¿Gustarme? – retó Boyett._

_- Sí. Tú buscas por todos los medios vengarte de nosotros; es obvio que no quieres que yo te imponga la condición de no tocar a los seres queridos de nadie, ya que con ellos minuciosamente estudiados, podrías hacerles daño._

_Trent emitió una risita y le refutó:_

_- Inteligente deducción, Broflovski. No paras de sorprenderme con ese intelecto tan valioso. Puedo ver porqué tu mamá explota tanto ese detalle tuyo al exigirte de más al igual que a tu hermanito._

_- Eso significa entonces que no accederás a mi petición, ¿verdad?_

_El rubio lo miró con curiosidad._

_Kyle, tragando saliva, añadió:_

_- ¿Qué es lo que quieres exactamente de mí, Trent? Si voy a ser tu rehén, ¿no sería justo que al menos respetases la petición que te estoy haciendo?_

_Trent no respondió._

_- Trent, por favor… Son gente inocente. ¡Personas inocentes que no tienen idea de la magnitud de este asunto que nos traemos entre nosotros!_

_El rubio se acercó peligrosamente al judío y, con una sonrisa maquiavélica, susurró en su oído:_

_- Déjame pensarlo… En lo que me divierto con tu cuerpo._

_Kyle abrió los ojos de sorpresa._

_Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Trent estampó rudamente sus labios en los del pelirrojo…_

_::Flashback::_

_**&%&%&%&%&**_

_**And I won't go**_

_**I won't sleep**_

_**I can't breathe**_

_**Until you're resting here with me**_

- Kyle.

Kyle abrió los ojos al escuchar aquella voz tan familiar; con una sonrisa en los labios, se volvió hacia el dueño de la voz y le saludó con dulzura:

- Hola.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Estoy bien, Stan. ¿Y Kenny?

Stan, con una sonrisa en los labios, le respondió:

- Está con Ike en la cafetería. Tus viejos fueron a casa a darse un baño; al rato regresarán por aquí.

- ¿Y Cartman? ¿Qué sabes de él?

Stanley negó con la cabeza y respondió:

- De él no sé nada, amigo mío… Salvo que fue él el que te hizo esto en venganza por el trato que hiciste con Boyett.

- Boyett…

Kyle se volvió hacia el otro lado de la cama.

Tenía ganas de llorar, tenía ganas de gritar… Tenía ganas de hacer muchas cosas excepto de hablar sobre el tema por cuya causa estaba en el hospital.

Stan, comprendiendo que sin querer había mencionado la odiosa razón de su situación, posó una mano en el hombro de Kyle y, obligándole a mirarle a los ojos, le dijo:

- No es tu culpa, Kyle. No es tu culpa que te hayas puesto en peligro de esa manera con tal de salvar a nuestras familias. Fue muy noble de tu parte el querer impedir a toda costa que alguien saliera lastimado, incluyendo a Butters.

- Pero eso no quería decir que lastimara a Cartman, Stan… ¡Eso no era lo que quería decir!

Sin resistir más las lágrimas, sollozó en los brazos de su amigo.

Stanley, tratando de calmarlo, argumentó:

- No debí habérselo dicho a Cartman. ¡Con un carajo que no debí habérselo dicho! De haber sabido…

- No es tu culpa, Stan – replicó Kyle -. Tú hiciste lo que creías que era correcto. De todos modos, tarde o temprano lo tenía que saber.

- ¡¿Pero a costa de tu propia vida?

- A costa de mi propio cuerpo… A costa de mi propia estabilidad emocional…

- ¡Esto casi te costaba la vida, Kyle! ¡No te costaba tu cuerpo ni tu estabilidad emocional, sino tu propia vida! ¡Con un carajo que quisiera golpear a Boyett ahora mismo! Lo maldigo por haberte obligado a entregarle tu cuerpo a cambio de nuestras familias y de nuestros seres queridos…

- Pero aún así mañana en la noche debo irme con él, Stan. Le he hecho una promesa.

- Una promesa que se puede romper sin mayor miramiento, Kyle. Y si él no entiende, o no sabe que estás aquí, en este hospital, rodeado de tu familia y amigos, y recuperándote de una herida que pudo haber sido mortal, entonces... Eso quiere decir que su "brillante" plan de venganza y huida fracasó.

_Te equivocas, Stan_, pensaba Kyle mientras se aferraba al abrazo de su mejor amigo._No sabes cuán equivocado estás…_

_**&%&%&%&%&**  
_

_**I won't leave**_

_**I can't hide**_

_**I cannot be**_

_**Until you're resting here with me**_

_::Flashback::_

_Kyle cerró sus ojos lleno de cansancio mientras tocaba con sus manos el pecho de Trent, quien estaba recostado muy cerca de él y lo abrazaba fuertemente de la cintura, estando los rostros de ambos frente a frente._

_El rubio, por su parte, reflexionaba sobre lo que había hecho en las dos últimas horas._

_**¿Qué he hecho? **_

_Poniéndose boca arriba, pasó las manos por su rostro; tenía ganas de sollozar, de sacar todo lo que tenía qué sacar dentro de él mismo, ya que no había podido creer lo que había hecho ni mucho menos que haya caído tan bajo, al menos según sus cánones de lo que era ser una persona cuya filosofía era la supervivencia y la venganza._

_Había forzado a Kyle a sellar el trato que se había logrado pactar entre ambos con su cuerpo; lo había forzado a que pasara la noche con él en una casa abandonada a casi las afueras de la ciudad y en medio de una tormenta de nieve que impedía la visibilidad a cualquier automóvil o transeúnte._

_El frío pudo haberles calado los huesos de no haber sido por las gruesas cobijas y por las veladoras que el joven rubio había adquirido con el dinero que obtenía de las carteras que robaba. Dichas cobijas sirvieron esa noche como sobrecamas y como tapadera para que él y Kyle pudieran tener relaciones sexuales sin pasar frío y las velas para iluminar aquella parte de la casa que constituía su hogar._

_No obstante, sabía que aquello no estaba bien, ni para él ni para el pelirrojo; sabía que pudo haber aguantado hasta que completara su venganza para poder tomar al joven Broflovski como era debido: Como una especie de indemnización por la infancia y parte de la adolescencia perdidas. Sabía incluso que atentó contra la moral y buena costumbre del joven judío al forzarle a mantener relaciones homosexuales, lo que podría traerle al chico problemas mayores con su familia y tal vez con sus amigos._

_Se volvió hacia el aludido, quien ya estaba profundamente dormido, y, con tristeza, posó una mano en su mejilla._

_**Perdóname…**_

_Lo rodeó con sus brazos con cuidado de no despertarlo y, plantándole un beso en la frente con ternura, reflexionó en voz casi inaudible:_

_- ¿Qué es lo que tienes que me enloqueces, Kyle? ¿Qué es lo que me impulsa a querer unirme a ti?_

_**¿Acaso me he enamorado de ti?**_

_- Todos los días los he vigilado, observado, aprendido sus movimientos con tal de descubrir sus puntos débiles… Los odio a todos… _

_**Excepto a ti…**_

_- Pero a ti… Yo no sé qué es lo que siento por ti… Porque lo que es odio… _

_**Desapareció al verte por primera vez en tantos años de espera paciente.**_

_- No lo siento… Y creo que no lo sentiré más._

_**¿Por qué siento fascinación por ti?**_

_- Porque no sé qué es lo que impulsa a querer conocerte más y más… _

_**¿Por qué siento que serás la única persona que podría lastimarme y que podría ser mi debilidad?**_

_**I won't go**_

_**And I won't sleep**_

_**And I can't breathe**_

_**Until you're resting here with me**_

_Sin que Trent se diera cuenta, Kyle abrió los ojos y permaneció quieto, en silencio, escuchando aquella sorpresiva confesión._

_- La única respuesta que me lleva a esto- añadió Trent finalmente -… Es que… Yo…_

_**Te amo.**_

_- Te amo… _

_**Te amo y no quiero separarme de ti… Aunque sé que te lastimaré como ahora.**_

_Una lágrima salió de los ojos del rubio; éste, dándose cuenta del alcance de aquellas palabras, decidió callar lo que quería decir._

_No más palabras. No más confesiones. Todo quedó en el aire; todo quedó en la nada, en el silencio absoluto, en la oscuridad de una noche nevada. El resto que quiera decir quedará enterrado para siempre en lo hondo de su alma, y la verdad él mismo no podía culparse por tomar una decisión así._

_Kyle no lo amaría, pero sí lo odiaría y lo temería después de esa noche; lo odiaría por causarle una afrenta irreparable a pesar de no haber usado la violencia y lo temería porque no tendría la completa certeza de lo que podría hacerle una vez que haya terminado de completar su venganza._

_**Perdóname.**_

_- Perdóname…_

_Dicho esto, el joven quiso apartarse de Kyle como si éste lo quemara por dentro y por fuera, mas el judío arrastró una mano hacia su cuello y se lo quedó mirando quedamente. Trent, intimidado por los escrutiñadores ojos verdes del pelirrojo, quiso apartar el rostro enseguida antes de que dijera alguna que otra cosa, mas el judío le dijo:_

_- Espera…_

_Trent no se movió mientras que Kyle, con los labios temblorosos, le inquirió:_

_- ¿Eras tú… El que robaba mis libros?_

_El rubio palideció._

_**¿Acaso habrá escuchado lo que dije?**__, pensó._

_El joven judío añadió:_

_- ¿Eras tú… El que me seguía a la biblioteca todo este tiempo?_

_Trent no respondió._

_- ¿Es cierto… T-todo lo que has dicho?_

_¿Qué debía responderle ante esas preguntas? Aceptarlo sería como admitir la creciente debilidad que crecía dentro de él hacia la persona de Kyle, pero negarlo sería como quedarse entredicho. Quiso voltear y dormir, pero Kyle lo abrazó y le dijo estas palabras:_

_- Si todo lo que me has dicho es verdad… Entonces… Entonces tendrás que respetar el trato que te ofrecido… Si no es verdad y esto sólo ha sido pura diversión tuya, te suplico que te olvides de mí como tu rehén…_

_Trent no supo qué decir al respecto._

_Broflovski lo había atrapado entre la espada y la pared al demostrarle que él tal vez había escuchado todo lo que le había dicho y se maldijo a sí mismo por decir con los labios lo que debería de decir con el pensamiento._

_El judío, notando el frío silencio en el bully, decidió tomarlo como un no y estuvo a punto de deshacer el abrazo, pero el rubio le detuvo y le dijo:_

_- Si tuviera que respetar el trato que hicimos… Te daría la oportunidad de salvar a dos de tus tres amigos._

_**And I won't leave**_

_**I can't hide**_

_**I cannot be**_

_**Until you're resting here with me**_

_Kyle se quedó mudo de sorpresa mientras que Trent se volvía hacia él y añadía:_

_- Te daré un día para que lo pienses… Porque una vez que la decisión esté tomada, no habrá marcha atrás._

_El joven judío, con los labios temblorosos, preguntó:_

_- ¿Qué pasará con la tercera persona?_

_Trent, con seriedad, respondió:_

_- Lo que haga con la tercera persona… Ya no será de tu incumbencia._

_- ¡Lo es porque estamos hablando de uno de mis amigos!_

_- Alguien tiene qué pagar por lo que me han hecho ustedes cuatro._

_- Lo que tengas que arreglar con nosotros se arregla entre nosotros, Trent. No veo la necesidad de involucrar a terceras personas en esto…_

_- ¿Acaso me estás pidiendo que renuncie a mi venganza?_

_- ¡No! ¡Te estoy pidiendo que hablemos los cinco y lleguemos a un puto arreglo! __¡Carajo! ¿Acaso es para ti difícil recurrir al diálogo?_

_Harto de los argumentos del pelirrojo, el ex convicto lo tomó del cuello y gruñó:_

_- ¡No pienso dialogar con aquellos que me robaron 10 años de mi vida!_

_- Estás dialogando conmigo… Y me obligaste a yacer contigo… ¿Lo olvidaste?_

_Trent soltó al pelirrojo y le volvió la espalda._

_**¡Maldita confusión!**__, pensó el rubio._

_Kyle, al ver aquella reacción, murmuró:_

_- Stan y Kenny._

_Trent se volvió hacia el pelirrojo e inquirió:_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Stan y Kenny. Elijo a Stan y a Kenny._

_- ¿A Stan y a Kenny?_

_- Sí... Los elijo a ellos dos._

_Kyle le dio la espalda y se acomodó para tratar de conciliar el sueño._

_Sin embargo, muy en su interior, el pelirrojo lloraba de tristeza y arrepentimiento; era obvio que con Boyett no se podría entrar al raciocinio y tratar por lo menos de arreglar las cosas mediante un diálogo. Es más, sabía que al elegir a Stan y a Kenny, estaba prácticamente destruyendo su endeble amistad con Cartman, quién sería capaz de descubrir al traidor que lo entregó a Boyett._

_Sinceramente el joven judío no tenía miedo de eso, sino que tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasarle al gordo. Sea cual fuere el cruel destino deparado para el castaño, sería un verdadero suplicio tanto para ambos, para Cartman por la agresión física que de seguro sufriría su madre o él mismo, y para él, por haberle traicionado._

_**Perdóname, Cartman…**__, pensó mientras dejaba caer una lágrima…_

_::Flashback::_

_**&%&%&%&%&**  
_

_**Oh I am what I am**_

_**I'll do what I want**_

_**But I can't hide**_

Kyle derramó lágrimas al rojo vivo en los brazos de su mejor amigo ante las miradas de Kenny y de Ike, quienes regresaron de la cafetería del hospital.

El rubio de la parka naranja, condolido, se acercó, se sentó junto a Stan y le dijo al pelirrojo:

- Viejo… No es culpa tuya. No tenías otra alternativa.

- ¡Pero lo es al entregarle a Cartman! – espetó Kyle - ¡Traicioné a Cartman!

- No lo traicionaste – replicó Ike.

- ¡Sí, lo hice!

- No, no lo hiciste, Ky – argumentó Stan -. Como nos dijiste antes, no tenías opción; si hubiera sido Kenny o yo, el muy cabrón de seguro iría tras nuestras familias y seres queridos para lastimarnos.

- Además, sabes bien que de haber elegido al culón, a éste le valdría madres lo que pasaría con el que estuviera en su lugar – añadió Ike -. Es cierto, intentaste razonar con Boyett y todo lo demás, pero no funcionó.

- Aún así – dijo Kyle -… Debo irme con él esta noche.

- ¡Ni puta madre! –exclamó Kenny indignado - ¡No permitiré que ese idiota te lleve así como así!

Kyle lo miró sorprendido.

- ¡¿Acaso has perdido la dignidad, Kyle?

- Kenny…

- ¡Si vas con ese cabrón, él ganará la partida y nosotros perderemos al verte partir con él!

- Tú no entiendes…

- ¡Yo creo que sí lo entiendo! ¡Por Dios que sí! Ese infeliz busca lastimarnos a todos nosotros llevándote como su rehén para salir de Colorado y luego deshacerse de ti. Ésa es su verdadera venganza, Kyle, lo quieras ver así o no. ¡Él no se saciará con vernos en la ruina social, sino también buscará destruirnos emocionalmente!

- Y-yo…

- Kyle – intervino Stan -, Kenny tiene razón.

- Stan…

Stan puso una mano en la mejilla de Kyle y, con dulzura, añadió:

- Trent… Trent no te ama, Kyle. Si él te amara, lo menos que pudo haber hecho sería humillarnos frente a todos y obligarnos a revelar el secreto que celosamente hemos guardado los cuatro, no recurrir a la violencia y agredir a quienes amamos. O eso o que renunciara por entero a su venganza.

Kyle no tuvo palabras para rebatir ese argumento. Y sinceramente no las necesitaba, ya que todo estaba bastante claro: Si Trent decía amarle, ¿por qué no podía dialogar con ellos, reclamarles o, por último, renunciar a la venganza y continuar su vida como si nada? Lo último sería una cosa ilógica e impropia dado el daño emocional y social que le habían provocado al que fuera el niño más cruel del Kinder, pero o era eso o una reclamación al menos.

Suspirando, el joven pelirrojo se secó las lágrimas y, con una sonrisa llena de tristeza, le dijo:

- Tal vez tengan razón, chicos. Tal vez… Tal vez Trent no siente nada por mí nada más que… ¿Deseo? ¿Lujuria? ¿Odio? No sé, pero… Pero es que si ustedes hubieran escuchado esa confesión y la forma en que lo dijo… Parecía tan seguro de saber lo que sentía, ¿saben?

- O puede que estuviera fingiendo el infeliz – replicó Ike.

_**And I won't go**_

_**I won't sleep**_

_**And I can't breathe**_

_**Until you're resting here with me**_

- Es posible. De todos modos, chicos, creo que… Creo que seguiré sus consejos… Y faltaré a mi palabra… De todos modos, él no sabe que estoy aquí en Denver, así que dudo mucho que él supiera en dónde estoy.

- Ojalá y sea así, Kyle – dijo Stan -. Ojalá sea así y no tenga ojos u oídos que le informen de tu paradero.

- Yo hablaré con Butters al respecto – comentó Kenny -. En estos momentos está en casa de sus viejos ayudándoles con la ropa y demás. Una visita rápida no estaría de más…

- No será necesario – interrumpió una voz.

Los presentes se quedaron petrificados.

Kyle reconoció enseguida aquella voz y, volviéndose hacia la dirección de dónde provino la voz, exclamó:

- ¡Trent!

Stan, Kenny y Ike empezaron a temblar al volverse y ver al aludido parado en el umbral de la puerta de la habitación.

- T-Trent – decía Stan -… T-tiempo sin verte.

- ¿Cómo nos encontraste? – inquirió Ike muy envalentonado - ¿Es que acaso no fue suficiente para ti con que casi asesinaran a mi hermano?

- ¡Ike! – exclamó Kyle.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí, cobarde?

- Ike, por favor – le dijo Kenny -… No lo provoques.

- ¡¿Qué no lo provoque? ¡Por culpa de este bastardo, mi hermano casi muere de la cuchillada que le hizo Cartman!

El rubio de los brazos tatuados empezó a acercarse a Ike; Stan y Kenny quisieron interponerse en su camino para proteger al menor, pero Trent se detuvo y les dijo:

- No voy a hacerle daño.

- ¡Cobarde! ¡Eso es lo que eres! ¡Un hijo de puta cobarde! – le insultaba Ike mientras que Kyle lo tomaba de los hombros y lo abrazaba para evitar que el menor se acercara al ex convicto para buscarse una brutal paliza.

Trent, con seriedad, replicó:

- Vine en son de paz, no a buscar pelea.

- ¿Y qué es lo que quieres entonces si no es una gresca? – inquirió Kenny.

Trent suspiró y respondió:

- Hablar.

- ¿Hablar? – espetó Stan - ¿Desde cuándo alguien como tú quiere hablar?

- Aparte de forzar a nuestro amigo a yacer contigo – añadió Kenny -… ¡A yacer contigo perdiendo su dignidad en pos de las vidas de nuestros seres queridos!

- Chicos… – susurró Kyle.

- ¡¿Quieres hablar? ¡Pues el momento es aquí y ahora! ¡Aquí, en este hospital, en este momento, acabaremos este jodido asunto de mier-!

- ¡Yo le pedí que viniera aquí! – exclamó Kyle.

_**I won't leave**_

_**I can't hide**_

_**I cannot be**_

_**Until you're resting here with me**_

Ike, Stan y Kenny se volvieron hacia el pelirrojo. Éste, suspirando, explicó:

- Hace unas horas, cuando Butters me visitó, le pedí a él el favor que le mandara un mensaje a Trent…

- Kyle…-susurró Kenny.

- Ya que Butters… Butters era el mensajero de Trent...

- ¡¿Qué?

- Es cierto – añadió una vocecita inocente.

Kenny se volvió hacia el dueño de aquella voz.

Butters estaba parado junto a Trent; a leguas se notaba que estaba muy apenado y avergonzado por todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Kenny, indignado, se acercó a Butters y le inquirió con lágrimas en los ojos:

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Butters?

- Kenny, yo…

- ¡¿Cómo pudiste?

- Butters no tiene la culpa de esto – intervino Trent -. Yo le pedí ese favor…

- ¡¿A cambio de qué?

- ¡A cambio de nada!, ¿ok? ¡Y si quieres que te aclare las cosas, te las aclararé!

Los labios de Kenny temblaban de asombro mientras que Butters, en un impulso, lo abrazó.

Trent, por su parte, añadió:

- Yo no forcé a Butters a que sea mi mensajero. Me lo topé en la calle cuando acompañaba a Kyle hacia la tienda de especias a comprar cosas que la señora Stotch le encargó. De hecho, él fue el primero en enterarse de todo este asunto y el único que se mantuvo al margen de esto. Si no me crees, Kenny, al menos créele a él.

Kenny no dijo nada. Simplemente se quedó ahí, rodeando a un Butters llorando con sus brazos y tratando de consolarlo.

Trent se volvió entonces hacia Stan y Ike y, armándose de valor, les dijo:

- Butters me dijo que Kyle estaba aquí en Denver recibiendo tratamiento hace unas horas…

Stan y Ike se miraron el uno al otro mientras que Trent añadía:

- Comprendo que lo transfirieron aquí por protección y porque ese idiota de Cartman se los dijo, pero… Yo no vine aquí a hacer daño a nadie. Simplemente… Vine aquí a dialogar… A hacer una confrontación verbal entre nosotros. Digo, al menos quiero reservarme el derecho a reclamar lo sucedido años atrás.

- ¿Y qué hay de Cartman? – inquirió Stan – Lo torturaste por cinco días con agua y nada de comida, y a base de golpes. El pobre casi muere de la inanición…

- Y está buscándote en estos momentos para vengarse – añadió Kenny mientras que él y Butters se ponían al otro lado de la cama de Kyle.

- Curiosamente Cartman era el que más merecía de ustedes su castigo- respondió el ex convicto en su defensa.

- ¡¿Y eso ameritaba que Kyle saliera herido físicamente? – replicó Ike.

- No, no lo ameritaba, chico. Es más, no contaba con que el bastardo pudiera lastimarlo ni mucho menos que clamara que él era su debilidad y no su madre.

- ¿Y qué harás entonces al respecto, Boyett? – preguntó Kenny-. Cartman sabe que Kyle está en este hospital… Y si se enterara de que estuviste aquí, capaz y hiera nuevamente a Kyle con tal de que no te lo llevaras.

_**And I won't go**_

_**And I won't sleep**_

_**And I can't breathe**_

_**Until you're resting here with me**_

Trent miró a Kyle, quien permanecía entre asustado y dudoso ante aquél planteamiento; luego, mirando a Stan y a Ike, respondió:

- Ustedes realmente fueron unos hijos de perra al culparme de haber incendiado a la maestra, aún sabiendo que la idea fue de ustedes, no mía. Y lo que es peor: Habiendo un testigo, ni ese mismo pudo salir en mi defensa… Aunque su caso era más que comprensible teniendo en cuenta la clase de cabrones que se carga como padres.

- Éramos niños pequeños en ese entonces, Boyett.

- ¡¿Pero era necesario que pasara todo esto, Stan? ¡¿Eh? ¡¿Era necesario que me encerraran sólo porque ustedes no admitieron que fue su idea el de iniciar un jodido incendio?

- Te recuerdo que tú eras el bravucón del kínder, Trent – espetó Kenny con calma-. Tú ya te habías ganado la mala voluntad de la mitad de la escuela por tu agresividad.

- ¡No es mi culpa provenir de una familia disfuncional cuyo padre era un jodido alcohólico y cuya madre era una mujerzuela que descargaba su enorme odio hacia su marido conmigo y con mis hermanos!

- Yo también provengo de una familia como la tuya, Boyett. Yo provengo de una idéntica y créeme que no quiero estar en el mismo círculo vicioso que ellos; mi padre y mi madre no se toleran mucho, pero si están unidos es por el bien de sus hijos.

- Pero al menos tus padres se preocupan aunque sea un poco, Kenny. Los míos desaparecieron al entrar yo a la prisión. No sé donde están… Y dudo mucho que alguien de este pueblo lo sepa.

Dicho esto, Trent se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, no sin antes decirles:

- Si Cartman viene por acá en algún momento… Díganle que me encuentre en la casa abandonada que está a las afueras de South Park. Él sabe dónde.

Dicho esto, se retiró de la habitación dejando detrás de sí a los presentes con dudas e incertidumbre…

Y a Kyle con un encogimiento en el corazón que le anticipaba un mal presentimiento.

* * *

_**I won't leave**_

_**I can't hide**_

_**I cannot be**_

_**Until you're resting here with me**_

Un dolor en el pecho equivalía a un terrible presentimiento.

Eso era lo que mantenía a un joven pelirrojo corriendo a la velocidad que su herida le permitía por las frías calles de South Park; recientemente le habían dado de alta con las típicas recomendaciones de reposo y cuidados escritos por el médico. No obstante, desde el día en que aquél individuo fue a verle en el hospital, su corazón empezaba a dolerle, como si supiera que algo terrible estaría a punto de suceder esa noche.

_Por favor… Por favor… Que él esté bien._

* * *

Un joven estaba de cuclillas con una herida en el brazo; a pocos metros delante de él había otro varón de su casi misma edad, quien le apuntaba la cabeza con un arma de fuego a la par que esbozaba una sonrisa en los labios, símbolo de su triunfo por encima del otro.

El joven herido le lanzó una mirada desafiante, como si le incitara a que se atreviera a jalar del gatillo y matarle ahí mismo…

- ¡NO! – exclamó un joven pelirrojo, quien se interpuso entre ambos rivales.

Con los brazos abiertos, el pelirrojo de los llorosos ojos verdes, con los labios temblorosos, susurró:

- N-no lo mates… Por favor…

El joven armado no dijo nada.

Sólo permanecía ahí, inmóvil, con el arma en las manos y apuntando con ella en dirección hacia el pecho del pelirrojo, quien respiraba entrecortadamente; éste, al ver que el hombre armado no decía nada, le dijo:

- Me quedaré contigo…

_Para salvarlo a él_, terminó de decir mentalmente.

Aquellas palabras parecieron mágicas, puesto que el hombre bajó el arma y abrazó al pelirrojo; mientras eso ocurría, el joven que yacía de cuclillas se incorporó con el dolor visible en su rostro y con las lágrimas a punto de salírsele de los ojos.

El pelirrojo, al separarse del chico armado, se volvió y caminó hacia el herido, quien con un gesto le detuvo y le dijo:

- No quiero que te me acerques…

_Porque si te acercas, moriré de pena…_

- Simplemente quiero decirte que… Que tú y yo pudimos haber sido felices en otra vida...

_Y creo que de algún modo lo seremos._

- Perdóname – susurró su interlocutor -… Pero sabías bien que aquello era imposible…

_Al menos en esta vida lo es._

El joven pelirrojo le extendió la mano y le dijo:

- Adiós…

_No me olvides._

- Adiós... – le respondió el herido mientras le daba un apretón de manos y se separaba del otro.

_No quiero irme porque no puedo respirar ni puedo esconderme… Si no estás aquí conmigo a mi lado. _

- Adiós… Pendejo – susurró el hombre armado mientras alzaba discretamente el arma y apuntaba hacia su rival herido…

* * *

La Luna estaba en su cuarto menguante y resplandecía con su luz sobre el poblado de South Park; siendo más de la medianoche, había un silencio sepulcral en sus calles, un silencio que fue interrumpido por el sonido de varios disparos provenientes de una casa abandonada.

Dentro del edificio, dos cuerpos moribundos yacían en un charco de sangre con un rostro mirando al otro, con los ojos nublándose poco a poco y con el frío cerniéndose en sus cuerpos...

Dos cuerpos moribundos sellando una vieja promesa.

_**&%&%&%&%&**_

_::Flashback::_

_Sentados debajo de un árbol cubierto de nieve en el congelado lago Stark, Trent tomó la mano de Kyle y la apretó con fuerza mientras que, mirándole a los ojos, susurró:_

_- Si las cosas salen mal… Prométeme que vendrás conmigo._

_- Trent…_

_- Prométeme que lo harás._

_Kyle bajó la mirada._

_Era una decisión que tenía qué meditar muy bien y no decir que sí a lo tonto y a lo loco. No quería abandonar a su familia y amigos en pos de un simple capricho por parte del ex convicto, pero tampoco podía contradecir al ex convicto debido a que estaba de por medio la integridad física y emocional de los que le rodeaban._

_Trent tomó a Kyle de la barbilla con un dedo y, con dulzura, le dijo:_

_- Te prometo que no nos ausentaremos de South Park para siempre si tú no quieres. Sólo te pido que vengas conmigo durante unos meses… Que viajes conmigo hacia donde el viento nos lleve… No quiero imponerte mis sentimientos si no me quieres dado lo ocurrido entre nosotros. Sólo… Sólo te pido un poco de tu atención hacia mí…_

_El pelirrojo, con lágrimas en los ojos, le respondió:_

_- Lo haré… Si mantienes todo lo que me dijiste._

_Trent, en un impulso, besó con fervor la delicada mano de Kyle y, uniendo su frente con la del joven pelirrojo, dijo:_

_- Te amo…_

_::Flashback::_

**_&%&%&%&%&_**

- ¿P-por qué viniste aquí? – inquirió Trent entrecortadamente, quien estaba boca arriba.

Kyle, quien yacía boca abajo, pero con la mirada puesta en Trent, le respondió con respiración trabajosa:

- T-Tenía q-qué ha-hacerlo.

- N-no d-debías estar aquí…

- S-sí e-estuve aq-aquí… Fue… por-porque n-no p-podía permitir… Q-que él t-te matara.

- L-lo hubieras permitido. É-él t-te amaba…

- N-no… É-él n-no me amaba… N-no como t-tú…

Dicho esto, el joven judío, con esfuerzo, tomó la mano del rubio y, con una sonrisa, añadió débilmente:

- T-tú… Q-quien t-tiene un c-corazón… D-debajo d-de e-esa d-dura coraza…

_**&%&%&%&%&**  
_

_::Flashback::_

_Kyle, al escuchar aquellas poderosas palabras, no podía evitar decir con el pensamiento lo que no podía decir con los labios:_

_**¿Quién dijo que no eras capaz de amar… Cuando me permitiste salvar a las personas que nos importa, aunque para ello tenga que traicionar a mi amirival? Has cambiado, Trent… Definitivamente has cambiado… Te he cambiado… Y te he cambiado por el bien de los dos…Por tu bien más que por el mío. Porque estoy empezando a conocerte y a encariñarme con esa persona que estaba muy en el fondo de ti…**_

_**Y porque todo esto me está llevando a una sola conclusión: Que algún día, tal vez no muy lejano, pueda decirte esas mismas palabras… **_

_::Flashback::_

**_&%&%&%&%&_**

- Trent… C-creo… Q-que ahora p-podré d-decirte l-las m-mismas p-palabras que me d-dijiste ha-hace un p-par de meses...

Y con las lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos verdes, Kyle pronunció sus palabras finales antes de expirar:

- Te amo…

El ex convicto, al escuchar aquellas palabras, apretó la mano del ya fallecido joven judío con la poca fuerza que quedaba y añadió:

- Yo también te amo… Kyle.

Con aquellas palabras dichas, Trent Boyett cerró sus ojos para siempre, pero con la certeza de que tanto él como Kyle gozarían juntos de la paz eterna y de ese amor silencioso que apenas estaba empezando a germinar entre ellos.

Eric Cartman, quien sostenía el arma homicida humeante, gritó y, dejándose caer de rodillas, sollozó de dolor al ver el horrendo crimen que había cometido y al escuchar aquél diálogo que terminaría por torturarle durante el resto de su vida.


End file.
